


Five times Parker proposes, and one time the boys say yes

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Series: Proposal Fic-tacular [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 5+1 Things, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Its just a cute proposal fic my friends, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: “We should get married.” She states, breaking the silence of the room.Eliot laughs it off quickly.“You’re just saying that because you like my food.”Hardison laughs along and the moment passes as soon as it came.





	Five times Parker proposes, and one time the boys say yes

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, Callen. I hope this brightens your day at least a little bit <3
> 
> Just a cute 5+1 marriage proposal fic with the ot3! I hope you all enjoy!

The first time Parker proposes the boys don’t take it seriously. It’s just after they finish taking down David Lampard and helping Toby Heath get his cooking school back. The three are back in Eliot’s apartment unwinding for the day. Eliot is cooking a simple, but delicious-as-always meal while Hardison continues to play with the laser gun he found at the school. Parker is just sitting and observing, quieter than usual. She’d been watching Eliot as he cooked and thinking about what he had taught her over the course of the con- about what food means to him, how food is a form of expression just like art.

Suddenly, it hits her. Eliot, Hardison and her had been together for a while, and while there was no question that they all loved each other, there was something different about this case. Maybe it was how open Eliot was with his feelings, or maybe something had changed in Parker, but whatever it was made Parker realize something. She loved those two men more than she had ever loved before. Honestly, they really _taught_ her what love was supposed to feel like, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“We should get married.” She states, breaking the silence of the room.

Eliot laughs it off quickly.

“You’re just saying that because you like my food.”

Hardison laughs along and the moment passes as soon as it came.

 

The second time Parker proposes is after the DB Cooper case. They’re all back at Hardison’s apartment this time, getting ready for bed. Parker lays in the middle of the bed, flanked by each of her boys and thinking. There was something about DB Cooper that she couldn’t get out of her head.

Despite being a criminal mastermind and one of the most sought-after people of the late 20th century, he managed to get married, have a family, and live a happy and long life. He wasn’t so different from them, she thought.

Eliot and Hardison were drifting off when she spoke.

“Do you ever think about how DB was sort of like us? And how despite that, he got to fall in love and get married and live a long life?”

Hardison pulls her closer and Eliot places his hand on her.

“Babe, DB is nothing like us. But if you’re worried about love, we love you and it’s gonna take everything the universe has to offer to pull us apart.”

Parker nods, but her brain doesn’t quiet. She lays awake long after the boys fall asleep, deep in thought.

 

The third time Parker proposes is the night the crew returns from their trip to Japan without her. It’s late into the night and they’re alone, as Nate, Sophie, and Amy bid their farewells long ago. They’re on the third movie of Hardison’s “must-watch horror movies” list, and Parker’s thinking again. She’s thinking about how much she missed them, how boring her life is without them. It’s more emotional than she likes to get, but she blames the lateness and her exhaustion for the weakness.

There’s a quiet moment in the movie and Parker speaks.

“I don’t want you guys to leave me again.”

It’s not a proposal in the traditional sense, but it is to Parker. It’s everything she needs to say.

“Oh babe, we won’t. We’d never leave you behind- it was just important that you rested your knee. We love you and couldn’t imagine do anything without you.” Hardison says, holding Parker’s hand as he looks into her eyes.

The moment quickly passes as the action picks back up on screen and Hardison gets sucked back in. Parker shifts her focus to her left and sees Eliot just looking at her. He does not speak, but the look in his eyes says everything.

Parker tries to lose herself back in the movie.

 

The fourth time Parker proposes is after they save Washington DC from being ravaged by a dirty bomb. The night they return home, they’re all more physically affectionate than usual despite Eliot’s injuries. They can’t help it- all desperate for reassurances that they’re alive and safe.

The next few days are different- Parker seems distant and withdrawn. The boys try to give her space, knowing that sometimes she processes emotions differently and needs time alone to really understand what she is feeling. Once three days have passed without change though, they are concerned.  Hardison and Eliot chat and decide that Eliot will talk to her first.

As Eliot wedges himself into Parker’s hiding spot, she leans against him but says nothing. Despite his efforts, Parker won’t speak to him, so Eliot calls Hardison in as well. They all sit crammed into a space that is too small for one person, much less three, but it’s where Parker feels comfortable talking about important things.

Finally, Parker explains that she can’t imagine living without either of them. The boys offer their comfort and eventually Parker feels okay enough to come out, but as they shake the blood back into their numb limbs, Eliot and Hardison are thinking about how this is the fourth time in only a couple months that she has said something like this.

 

The fifth time happens after Nate proposes to Sophie. The couple has departed and the three are left sitting in the brewpub wondering what their own futures will hold. Parker asks if the boys could see all three of them getting married in the future, and they actually discuss it. They’re all uncomfortable with the idea for their own reasons.

Parker knew before she even asked that Eliot would be the most resistant. Eliot Spencer became _the_ Eliot Spencer by having _so much_ love taken from him, and by giving up on the idea being loved long ago. He became who he was by losing out on a lot of love he deserved. The Eliot they knew had given up on marriage and tradition long ago.

Hardison had actually always liked the idea of getting married (and so did his Nana), but he knew it wasn’t conducive to their line of work.

Parker herself was a little uncomfortable with the idea, having never really grown up with the concept of love. Despite all the patience and support the team gave her, learning to love (and accept love) and understand her emotions was tough. Besides, none of them were traditional in any way.

They didn’t talk about it anymore after that.

 

Months later comes the final time Parker proposes. It’s the most mundane, but also the most important. It’s date night and Parker’s turn to choose the activity, so they’re breaking into a museum to enjoy it by themselves. After looping the video cameras and mapping the path of the guards, they’re in and walking around the exhibits. They stop in front of a Monet painting and begin discussing it quietly. In the middle of their discussion, Parker interrupts.

“I know it’s weird and complicated, but I really love you guys and I want to get married.”

After a stunned silence, Hardison responds as a bright grin decorates his face.

“I would love to marry you two. Nana is gonna be so excited!”

They had all met Nana the year prior, and she fell in love with Parker and Eliot immediately. She admired Parker’s intelligence (and beauty) and fell in love with Eliot’s southern charm while also being thrilled that Eliot made sure her boy was eating well. She even made Eliot share his secret apple pie recipe.

Parker and Hardison looked at Eliot expectantly, his face blank and expression unreadable.

After a moment he responds quietly.

“Yeah. I’ll marry you two.”

It’s not the most dramatic response, but its everything they needed to know. Falling in love again- much less to two people- had been hard on Eliot, so his agreement was the biggest declaration of love Parker and Hardison could ever have hoped for.

Hardison sends a text announcing the news to Nate and Sophie that night. The text reads “ _we're getting married, for real. your asses better be at the wedding_ ”. A few minutes later Nate responds with “ _Congratulations. I’m proud of you three._ ” Sophie’s response comes a while later, much longer and emotion filled than Nate’s, but it’s clear that they are fully supportive. In a way, it feels like getting permission from the parents Parker never had growing up.

A few days later, Eliot receives a text from an unknown number.

“ _heard you're getting married. I better be invited”_

“ _In your dreams, Quinn.”_

They never do quite figure out who told Quinn about the proposal, but Eliot has his suspicions. And _if_ he “accidentally” lets the details about the wedding slip and _if_ he’s happy to see Quinn at the wedding, well, Eliot’s only human.

For the wedding, they decide against traditional rings. Rings are flashy and can be dangerous on jobs, and besides, none of them are the traditional type anyways. They decide on corded leather bracelets similar to one Eliot already owns. Simple yet high quality, they’re soft and subtle and don’t interfere with their work, and they each have all their initials engraved on the inside.

Their marriage was different, and well, _not technically_ legal _,_ but so was everything they did, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I want to do more proposal fics this month, so if there's any ships you wanna see just lt me know!  
> As always, don't be afraid to comment
> 
> Love ya


End file.
